Hulk
Hulk is a 2003 American superhero film directed by Ang Lee and based on the fictional Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film was produced by Marvel Enterprises, Valhalla Motion Pictures and Good Machine, and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film was released on June 20, 2003. A reboot, titled ''The Incredible Hulk'', was released on June 13, 2008 as the second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot During the 1960s, David Banner introduces modified DNA sequences extracted from various animals to strengthen the human cellular response to forge supersoldiers. General Thaddeus Ross denies him permission to use human subjects, so he tests it on himself. After his son Bruce is born, Banner finds that his son may have inherited the effects and seeks the cure, but Ross finds out about the secret work and stops him. Bruce has a traumatic experience but remembers nothing of the incident, and has been raised by the Krenzlers. Years later, Bruce is a geneticist working with colleague and girlfriend Betty Ross within the Berkeley Biotechnology Institute on nanomed research to achieve instantaneous cell repair by using low-level gamma radiation exposure to turn on the nanomeds once they are introduced into a living organism, planning to use it as a cure all from sicknesses such as cancer and Alzheimer's. They are harassed by Major Glenn Talbot, who plans to use the research to forge supersoldiers. During routine maintenance of their appropriated gamma-ray spectrometer, a circuit shorts and triggers the experiment's program sequence. Bruce, unable to prevent the machine from firing, throws himself in front of a colleague named Harper to shield the man and is exposed to a massive amount of gamma radiation. Betty visits Bruce in the hospital and says that he should be dead, but Bruce says he feels great. A new janitor at the lab claims to his biological father whom he forgot. Bruce presumes to believe that he is lying, but later checks his own genes and discovers that it is true. While under stress, Bruce transforms into a huge, humanoid, green-skinned monstrous being called the Hulk and proceeds to destroy the lab, but forgets the incident the next day. General Ross, suspecting Bruce of secretly working with David, interrogates Bruce but after questioning him deduces that he has repressed memories and orders Bruce placed under house arrest. Through a phone call from David, Bruce learns that the radiation unleashed something that was already in his DNA, and that David plans to have Betty killed by his dogs, which David has mutated with gamma radiation giving them similar powers to the Hulk. Bruce is attacked by Talbot, who accuses him of going to General Ross behind his back to cut him from the nanomed research. Bruce transforms into the Hulk, who seriously injures Talbot before going to save Betty. After a lengthy battle in which he is wounded, he manages to kill the dogs and changes back into Bruce before the military captures him the next morning. Bruce is kept under observation at a secret desert base, where Talbot intends to weaponize the Hulk's powers. Talbot seduces Bruce and places him in an isolation tank to trigger a transformation. David tries to recreate Bruce's failed experiment, but instead of turning into another Hulk he finds himself able to absorb any material he touches or energy to which he is exposed. He reveals to Betty that he accidentally murdered his wife, Edith, in front of Bruce when he was a child out of fury from Ross' interference and hands himself over to the military. Bruce awakens from a nightmare about the event, realizing his father thought he was a monster and tried to kill him when his mother was protecting him, and then turns into the Hulk. Talbot attempts to gain a sample from the Hulk, but is killed by a grenade launcher he uses. The Hulk escapes Desert Base and rampages across the desert to San Francisco, battling Army forces sent after him until Betty calms him to his human form. David, after failing to taunt his son into transforming, decides that he'll "go first" and bites an electric cable, absorbing all the electricity in San Francisco. The electricity hits Bruce, triggering his own transformation and leading to a brutal fight between them. David begins to absorb the Hulk's energy, but when the Hulk forces him to absorb his full power, it proves too much for David and overwhelms him. David transforms into a giant sphere of water and is killed by an Army missile. One year later, Bruce is presumed dead, while General Ross mentions apparent Hulk sightings and Betty admits her love for Bruce. In a South American jungle, Bruce has become a doctor and is approached by rebel militants who want to take medical supplies from the poor. Bruce faces the militants' leader, warning that "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry". His eyes turn green and the Hulk's roar is heard in the distance. Cast * Eric Bana as Bruce Banner/ Hulk ** Michael and David Kronenberg as young Bruce Banner ** Mike Erwin as teenage Bruce Banner * Jennifer Connelly as Betty Ross * Sam Elliott as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Nick Nolte as David Banner * Josh Lucas as General Glenn Talbot * Cara Buono as Edith Banner * Kevin O. Rankin as Harper * Celia Weston as Mrs. Krenzler * Lou Ferringo as Security Guard * Stan Lee as Security Guard * Johnny Kastl as Soldier * Daniel Dae Kim as Aide Reception Critical response Hulk received mixed reviews from critics and audiences, with criticism for its CGI aspects, pacing, bleak tone and lack of action though it was praised for its ambition, performances and complexity (especially compared to other superhero films at the time). On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 61% based on 227 reviews, with an average rating of 6.2/10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 54/100, based on 40 critics. Roger Ebert gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, explaining, "Ang Lee is trying to actually deal with the issues in the story of the Hulk, instead of simply cutting to brainless visual effects. Ebert also liked how the Hulk's movements resembled King Kong. Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Live-action films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Marvel Entertainment films Category:Monster films Category:Thriller films Category:2000s films Category:2003 films